02 sides to every 01
by Lora Helen
Summary: This is not my customary fluff fluff fluff, in fact it is not really my normal style, it is of course 1x2 3x4, but it has a difference, main summary before chapter.
1. Heero Yuy

02 sides to every 01  
  
Disclaimer- *Grumbles* It was my birthday on the 17th! Sure I got some cool stuff, but I never got the one thing I wanted. GUNDAM WING IS STILL NOT MINE!! *sobs* It belongs to sunrise.  
  
Warnings- This fic will most certainly contain YAOI, This is a MALE x MALE relationship. The rating is because of this, and the fact that there is swearing and mature themes, (attempted) in later chapters.  
  
A/N  
  
I hope you understand the Title, it basicly means Two sides o every 01, incase ya didn't get it.  
  
'.Blah.' = Emphasised words  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
".Blah." = Speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The pilots are all 17, I am not entirely sure where this would fit in the series, as most of the events I use are my own little creations, but bare with me, I am sure I will make it all tie in with the series somehow. It is, I hope, fairly in character for now, though I can say it will be OOC in a few chapters time, so, if you only like stories where all the characters are in perfect character, then sorry, I dun think this is the story for you. Only the very beginning paragraph is in the first person, the rest is in third, I think. So please don't let it put you off. I know I usually start with one strong relationship going, well, in this fic there are none, this, as I am sure you had guessed, will come in later chapters and as with all my fics to date, this will be 1x2x1 2x1x2 and 3x4x3 4x3x4. maybe 5xS, but I like Wuffie single, I know he never gets any, but I dunno, it just works, tell me if you guys want a Wuffie relationship in this fic, if you do I can give it a go!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Heero Yuy  
  
  
  
My name is a mystery, but people call me Heero, Heero Yuy, the pilot 01, and they have done for as long as I can remember. I am the result of many years of work by a man named J, I am not human, I am machine, The Perfect soldier. I have been trained to kill with no thought of remorse, and I will do whatever it takes for the completion of the mission, my life means nothing. I function best solo, yet I am part of a team, thrown together with the other pilots, 02, 03, 04 and 05. I enjoy my solitude, yet I have a partner, Duo Maxwell, the pilot 02, assigned missions together that I could easily have completed myself. I block him out. But I don't enjoy it and I don't know why. I don't understand, but I don't care, my life is for the mission, I have no feelings, no emotions, my life does not belong to me, it belongs to my creator and this is how he says I must live it, despite the void I feel inside myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
05:00 am. time to wake up. As punctual as ever the midnight blue eyes of Heero Yuy snapped open and took in the still dark surroundings of his room. Sitting up his ears alerted him to the snuffled snores of his partner and room mate Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero scowled, That Baka always slept late, he should be up and checking the wiring, and components of the Gundam Deathsythe, typing up a detailed report from their last mission, or at the very least checking his laptop for new missions, but no. The Baka slept.  
  
05:05 am. Heero Yuy was in the bathroom, showered and changed. Heero stood by the mirror cleaning his teeth. Upon exiting the bathroom at 05:07, after exactly 2 minutes of careful brushing, Heero noted that the braided pilot was still asleep.  
  
05:09 am. Heero sat at the kitchen table eating an apple and a wheat bar. After carefully analysing the energy content of all the foods in the house he had decided that these two items would sustain his body for at least 6 hours. Undoubtedly 'Maxwell' would find it necessary to consume as many sweetened products once he awoke and would thus not have the energy necessary to see him through to lunch.  
  
06:00 am. Heero Yuy was seated at the kitchen table working at his lap-top. There was still no sign of his annoying partner 02, he should have been up and working, it wasn't professional, but it was his own fault if he wasn't prepared when the next mission came in. It wasn't up to Heero to watch 02's back. Heero would continue his work, at least 'one' person in this partnership cared about the mission, he wouldn't wake his sleeping partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:00 am. Duo Maxwell opened his bleary, sleep clouded eyes, yawned, stretched and dragged himself out of bed. He staggered into the bathroom and peered at himself in the mirror. He grimaced, his hair was a mess. It needed to be washed, there were dark marks under his eyes, for once not from lack of sleep, just from the eyeliner he had forgotten to remove after his trip to the club last night.  
  
Shower, showers are good!  
  
11:30 am. Duo climbed out of the shower, leaving a large puddle of water on the floor and a large cloud of mint smelling steam in the air. His hair was plastered across his back, chest and shoulders, it was still a mess but at least it was clean. Wrapping a large black towel round his waist he sauntered out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He needed food.  
  
Duo strolled into the kitchen and saw his partner at the table.  
  
"Morning Hee-eero!" He trilled, purposely lengthening the e in Heeros name for he knew that it irritated his stoic partner.  
  
"Hn." Well, that was all he had been expecting.  
  
Duo began rummaging around in one of the cupboards in the kitchen when Heero decided to speak up.  
  
"02, what time do you all this?"  
  
Duo grinned at his partner. "Well Heero first of all, can we please drop the '02' my name is Duo, Du-o! And in answer to your question I'd say it's about oh, quarter to 12, but I'm sure you already knew that!"  
  
Heero didn't even crack a smile, "Funny 02, very funny, we have far too much work to do, we can't afford to spend half the night at clubs and half of the next day asleep, you need to finish your mission report before 03, 04 and 05 arrive here, that way we can send all the reports off at once!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh Heero, lighten up. We are on a break. The Doctors will not appreciate being bogged down with paperwork while peace talks are so well in progress between the colonies and the earth, Relena is coping well and at the moment, and no matter how much you wish other wise, she does not need us hanging around."  
  
Heero winced at Relenas name, it had been an effort not to kill the Peacecraft girl, but she was a useful tool in the fight for peace. Wait, What did Duo mean by how much he wished ..? Heero glared at his partner.  
  
Duo, naturally recognised the danger signals in that glare, and as was the custom, he ignored them. "Oh lay off it Heero, we all know you love hanging around Relena!" Duo laid a hand on Heero's shoulder and said good naturedly, "You can't hide it from ol' Duo!"  
  
Heero momentarily relaxed under Duo's friendly touch,  
  
something about this feels so right  
  
But soon his years of careful training caught up with him and harshly he grabbed the other pilots hand, practically breaking the fingers and twisted it until Duo felt the bones in lower arm begin to crack and creak. Heero threw the hand away, sending Duo staggering halfway back across the room, and spun to face his shocked partner.  
  
There were tears in Duos eyes, his arm hurt, but that wasn't the worst of the pain, he had thought he was making progress with Heero, that he was slowly forming a friendship, and then this, did he repulse Heero that much, he had barely even touched him!  
  
Heero took in the look on his partners face, surprise, the violet eyes were wide and filled with tears and pain, he hadn't meant to hurt the other that much. He hadn't 'wanted' to hurt him at all. His partner confused him so much.  
  
Duo looked at him for a moment longer before wiping a hand across his eyes, sighing sadly and then leaving the room, still carrying the large box of sugar topped doughnuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stood alone in the living room, he could clearly feel the spot on his shoulder where Duo had touched him, he didn't understand what he was feeling, his eyes were prickling with tears, but he didn't know why, he didn't have emotions, so why did he feel so bad.  
  
Duo headed back into his and Heero's room, why did Heero hate him so much, all he wanted was to be close to him, to be his friend, there would be no point in hoping for anymore, for one moment it had felt as though Heero had felt safe with him, but as soon as he had noticed it, the fleeting feeling had vanished. Duo entered his room and collapsed on the bed and rubbed his wrist. It wasn't broken luckily, it was twisted badly, but that was all, there would probably be some bruising. Sighing Duo sat up, flicked his braid over his shoulder and bit into one of the donuts, they were sweet, Heero would disapprove, but then, Heero disapproved of almost everything he did.  
  
Downstairs Heero was working again, all thoughts of the braided pilot pushed to the back of his mind, well nearly. Every so often he would pause from his typing as the smiling heart-shaped face flashed across his mind. He wished he hadn't had to hurt his partner, but his training was always too strong for him to overcome, no matter how he tried. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The start of Humanity

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer Warnings Author Notes Thank you to..  
  
Ryo - sorry it has taken so long for me to continue but her it is now.. I know its sad, but I hope you still like it.  
  
Labyrinthine Dolt - yes my dear love is indeed complicated, but I hope this story isn't to much so..  
  
Cheese-chan - I'm am so flattered that you think I am good author and to hear you say my story has potential is really something, I am glad you understood Heeros problems with Humanity, I thought I may have been to vague.. I know it has been ages but I hope you will still read this, thanks, Lora-Helen.  
  
Tawny-Eyed-Angel - I am really glad you like this story, I hope you will be here to read this chappie as well.  
  
Lisa-Ann - Its about time I updated as well ne? lol!!  
'.Blah.' = Emphasised words  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
".Blah." = Speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:00 pm. Work finished, Heero Yuy rose from his laptop and closed the screen. There was the sound of an engine, and tyres on gravel, it would be the other pilots, he recognised the sound of Wu-Fei's trucks engine. {1} it appeared that his braided partner had forgotten, even though he had reminded him himself this morning.  
  
"Wheeeeeee!!"  
  
Or maybe he hadn't forgotten.  
  
The black clad form of Duo Maxwell came shooting down the stairs, through the small living room and to the front door.  
  
"They're here, they're safe!! They're here!!"  
  
Duo was bouncing happily by the door, and as soon as it was opened he went flying into the arms of his blonde best friend.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre cried, hugging his braided friend, you got back safely.  
  
Duo nodded and grinned at his friend, "Yup, sure did, not a scratch on me!"  
  
Duo happily pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeved Tee to prove his point, Quatre gasped at what he saw.  
  
Heero watched the exchange and felt the unfamiliar pang of guilt when his eyes came to rest on Duos arm, there was bruising right up to the elbow from where Heero himself had abused the limb earlier that day.  
  
Duo flashed a sheepish grin at Quatre, "Well except for that Q-man, but that's nothing to worry about, just the after-shock of a rough battle, Deathsythe caught his arm on a Leo, ya know how it is, ricochets and all, it doesn't even hurt any more."  
  
Duo looked over at Heero, a strange look in his eyes that the Japanese youth couldn't place, it was almost sorrow, but there was something else too, brushing it off he turned his full attention back to the other 3 pilots. Duo shook hands with Trowa, grinned and then winked at Quatre before he shamelessly glomped Wu-Fei.  
  
"Oh Wuffles, I did miss you!" Duo cried loudly and dramatically as the Chinese pilot desperately tried to free his arms from where Duo had them pinned to his sides. "Did you miss me to huh, did ya, did ya, did ya?"  
  
After about three minutes filled with vain attempts to get the Baka off him Wu-Fei gave up, realising that, no matter how unjust it may seem it would actually be for the best if just gave in and played along with the jubilant, Baka.  
  
"Yes Maxwell!" He muttered between clenched teeth, "Of course I missed you!"  
  
"About as much as I would miss an up tight rhinoceros with 'toothache!' he added quietly, as a private afterthought to himself.  
  
Duo grinned, "And here was I thinking you didn't love me any more!" Duo released the Shenlong pilot and snickered evilly to himself as Wu-Fei gingerly tested his crushed limbs.  
  
As he stood on the sidelines watching the groups reunion, Heero realised something, he was alone, and it didn't feel particularly nice. Even the quiet Heavyarms pilot Trowa and the stubborn Wu-Fei were able to fit in, and were considered friends to Duo, and then the was Quatre, he and the braided one had a special friendship, Quatre had spent his life surrounded by a loving family, and was cherished by his parents, and all 29 of his sisters. Duo on the other hand had lost everyone he had ever cared about to OZ, and the blonde pilot was determined to keep his friend smiling, not out of pity, but out of an emotion so strong that Heero had never been subject to it, they loved each other, not the reckless love of lovers, but the firm, steadfast love of friends. Each one treasured the friendship, and would most likely protect it with his life.  
  
Heero envied them, yes, jealousy, that was what this feeling was. They were all close and he had no one, he wasn't close to the other pilots, and as far as he could recall the closest thing he had ever had to parents was the doctor who had trained him, Doctor J, and that had been a most unpleasant relationship. J had been a hard task master, and Heero had learned quickly that it was much less painful if you succeeded the first time round.  
  
Heero tried to stop this train of thought, but it was no good, he 'wanted' to be Duo's friend, he wanted to be close to him, this was what the gap was, he didn't understand why he wanted these things, but he knew this was what he needed. But for all he knew it may well be too late, especially after this morning, but he had to try.  
  
Sighing Heero turned his attention back to the group over by the door, who were now 'discussing' whether or not they should go out tonight, Duo and Quatre were all for a trip to a club, some drink, some dancing, just some general fun, Trowa was unsure and Wu-Fei was adamantly against.  
  
Quatre saw Heero watching them and beckoned him over, Heero went.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre said, "Would you please help us resolve our 'debate'?"  
  
Heero nodded, determined he would not alienate the other pilots anymore, and Quatre continued.  
  
"You see, Duo and myself, well, we think it would be nice if all 5 of us," He looked carefully at Heero, hoping Heero wouldn't have a problem with his suggestion, no adverse reaction came so he continued "if all 5 of us were to go out and have some fun, but these two!" Quatre gestured at the scowling Wu-Fei, and the indifferent Trowa "Well, they think it would be better if we didn't, so it is up to you! Cast the deciding vote!"  
  
Wu-Fei grinned at Duo, "Looks like we'll be staying in Maxwell, there ain't no way Yuy would be seen dead in a club!"  
  
Heero frowned, a wrong move here might endanger the mission,  
  
Mission, this isn't a mission, this is Duo's friendship.  
  
Heero nodded, "let me think on it, it may not be a good idea for us to venture out tonight, you guys having just returned from a lengthy mission and especially as we all have mission reports to fill in. Also it's a Sunday, no where will be open, but tomorrow, I will consider the possibility of tomorrow."  
  
Heero saw Quatre smile, it was a knowing smile, as if he knew exactly what was going through Heeros mind, Heero shuddered at the thought, it wasn't that he was thinking anything special, he just wasn't sure he wanted Duo to know ..  
  
Know what?? Oh I don't understand  
  
Heero turned and traipsed up the stairs to consider his choices in this matter.  
  
Duo scowled at the smirking Chinese pilot. "No fair Wuffles, Heero hates clubs!" he grumbled as he flopped unceremoniously on the sofa.  
  
Trowa drifted off to bed, followed shortly by Wu-Fei, still smirking, and an hour or so later by Quatre, the Deathsythe pilot did not go to bed that night, instead he chose to stay on the sofa, watch T.V and ponder the enigma of Heero Yuy, and how he could possibly convince him to go to a club, had Duo ventured up to bed, to the room he shared with Heero, he would have found a changed Heero.  
  
Upon reaching his room, the Japanese pilot had quickly analysed the current data he had, and decided on the best course of action. They would go to the club, it was what Duo wanted, so they would do it.  
  
For some unfathomable reason, Heero, who had been indifferent to company for his entire life, found the prospect of being considered a friend by the hyper 'God of Death' a very appealing offer, the problem was, after the show he had put on that morning, the offer may not still be there, or may rapidly be being taken away, and Heero wanted to make sure that it remained.  
  
This was not a normal situation for Heero, he had been brought up on his own and had worked on his own for a few years. He had been taught to ignore emotions, he had been taught that they were a weakness, and he had been taught that no matter what side they are on, people were a weakness too, but now, all of a sudden, he found himself wanting nothing more than to completely ignore all these lessons and rules, and open up, to Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero smirked, he knew what he had to do. He had to change, not just his clothing, not his hair, but his persona. This thought didn't bother him that much. It wasn't like the person he was at the moment was particularly loveable, and as long as the perfect soldier was there to take over when a mission came in, it wouldn't mater if he actually tried to be 'human' for the rest of the time. Starting tomorrow.  
  
Heero changed into some green boxers and an old tee-shirt{2} and crawled into bed.  
  
Tomorrow things would be different, Tomorrow Heero would have a change of mind, heart, and soul. Tomorrow he would be a different person. Tomorrow he would be Human.  
  
T.B.C.....  
  
{1} In one of the early episodes , I dun remember exactly which one, Wu-Fei buys a truck load of explosives from the army guys, and buys the truck as well. Well, in the deluded world of my mind, he keeps the truck and is using it here!! :-P  
  
{2} Yes!! Heero has an old Tee-Shirt, as in a shirt with sleeves, that is old!! ;-P don't ask, I just wanted to use this, there is no real reason, just me being random!!  
  
A/N W00t, heh, well, I am really sorry that took so long to find it was onto the screen but it is there now, you can thank the end of school for that, I have done nothing but write all day and it has been great. Well, I am updating loads today, so ye, better get on with that, please leave a review guys, they are food for my three remaining brain cells, oh, and my deflated ego!!! 


	3. Humanity Blossoms

Chapter 3 Disclaimer Warnings A/N  
  
09:00 am  
  
Duo pulled a face at the gloating Chinese boy, he had gotten up early in the hope of swaying Heeros vote by behaving himself, but there was no sign of the Wing pilot anywhere, so had been forced to sit and wait. Since entering the kitchen that morning Wu-Fei hadn't 'stopped' pointing out that hey had all stayed in last night and would be doing the same thing for every night in the foreseeable future. It made Duo want to break something, he was supposed to be the annoying one, he wasn't meant to be annoyed!!  
  
Trowa was sitting quietly, eating a grapefruit, and watching the 2 bickering pilots. Well, that and throwing occasional glances over at the little blonde pilot who was pottering happily about the kitchen cooking up a heap of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, sausages, toast and hash browns for the ever hungry braided pilot.  
  
The strange thing was, there was no sign of Heero, he was always up before dawn, but this morning, no sign!  
  
Then, as if on cue, Heero strolled in, and to the extreme surprise of the other pilots, not in his trademark spandex. Heero was wearing jeans and a Tee-shirt, just like a normal teen might, he didn't seem to notice the bemused looks on all faces besides Quatres, because he merely sat down at the table and began to chew on an apple.  
  
Quatre moved over to the table, and sat between Heero and the green eyed Trowa, he placed a heaped plate of food in front of Duo and began to eat his piece of toast.  
  
The pilots each finished his meal, no matter how small, or large, and then turned a questioning stare on Heero.  
  
It was Quatre who finally broke through the silence,  
  
"Heero," He said, "Have you decided on whether or not you want to go out tonight or not?  
  
Duo looked down at the table, he hadn't had a chance to work on the stoic youth, and there was no way Heero would 'ever' make the right decision on his own. Wu-Fei was right, there was no way Heero Yuy would 'ever' consider attending a club.  
  
Wu-Fei smirked and settled comfortably back in his chair, waiting for Heeros flat refusal. Duo looked up at him, but returned his eyes to the table after only a glance at the self satisfied expression.  
  
Heero, noting the down cast expression on the American pilots face smirked to himself and said, "I can't see any reason why we shouldn't go out, I mean, it is the first time we've all been together for 6 months, we 'should' spend some time together, and we are on a break after all!"  
  
Heero immediately found himself being almost squeezed to death by the American, Duo had been expecting Heero to blow the idea out the window, but to his surprise, and Joy, the stoic Japanese pilot had given the idea the go ahead, he 'had' made the right decision, and Duo made a mental note to thank him for doing so.  
  
Duo thought as he released Heero and flopped back into his chair.  
  
Quatre beamed at Duo, who winked, and Trowa nodded his head, but Heero was sure there was a small smile playing across his lips. Wu-Fei on the other hand looked dumbstruck. "Heero?" He said in a tight voice. "Do you realise what you are committing us too, do you realise what you are saying?"  
  
Heero nodded and smirked slightly at the incredulous look on the Chinese youths face.  
  
"And I thought you were the sane one, but I suppose I have no choice in the matter do I?"  
  
Duo grinned impudently at Wu-Fei and shook his head.  
  
Wu-Fei sighed and stalked out of the room, muttering curses about Baka pilots who have no sense of justice, all the way.  
  
Duo grinned at the other pilots and bounced out as well, most likely to pester the Chinese pilot for a few hours, in exchange for the 10 or so minutes of annoyance he had caused over breakfast. Trowa turned to make his way out of the safe house, it was his turn to check the Gundams were secure, and that OZ had not found them. He only left after he had smiled at the blonde pilot, and received a cheery smile in return.  
  
Heero was about to leave the room in search of his lap-top (some things will never change) when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned and found himself staring into a pair of smiling aqua eyes.  
  
"Thank you Heero!" Quatre said, "this has made him very happy you know, he really appreciated it, especially as we 'all' know how much you hate clubs.  
  
Heero shrugged, "It wont cost me anything to have him happy," He said gruffly as he left the room.  
  
Quatre smiled to himself and scurried off too see if he could do anything to help Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
09:30 pm saw the 5 Gundam pilots gathered in the hallway ready to leave, the day had passed uneventfully, Trowa and Quatre had spent most of it working on their Gundams, Duo had pestered Wu-Fei relentlessly, and Heero had sat at his lap-top and watched them all.  
  
Quatre and Duo were dressed in matching outfits, tight, leather, straight legged trousers, and a loose tops with flowing sleeves. The only difference in the two outfits was that Duo's was all black, and Quatres was all white, and that Duo had a thick purple ribbon woven into his braid and his large gold cross around his neck, Quatre, having no braid, could not do this, and of course, wore no cross.  
  
Another difference was the presence of black eyeliner around Duos eyes, the blonde had decided against this little accessory.  
  
Trowa and Wu-Fei had each shown that they had a severe lack of creativity as far as clothing went, each was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a loose tank top, Trowas green, Wu-Fei's white.  
  
Heero's appearance caused four collective, surprised looks from the other pilots. He sauntered into the hallway wearing a pair of black, leather trousers, not dissimilar to Duo's except that they hung lower around the waist and were not straight legged. They hugged his hips and thighs tightly before spraying out into large flares about half way down each calf.  
  
The next addition to this unusual ensemble was a short and fairly tight midnight blue Tee-shirt, that perfectly matched his eyes and showed off well toned muscles. A fairly large amount of his olive skinned stomach was visible under the tight hem of that top. He had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder and a smirk on his lips.  
  
Quatre was first to recover from the surprise, he beamed at Heero and immediately began ushering the other pilots out of the door. Heero walked straight out and leant against the side of Wu-Fei's truck, the other pilots soon joined him, and Duo, it appeared was having some problems, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and managed to walk smack into the door frame as he was too busy gawking at Heero to notice where he was going.  
  
Heero, bored with waiting, began to wander off down the street, he was soon joined by Quatre, who, since Duo wasn't able, had decided to make the most of Heeros seemingly docile mood and attempt to strike up a conversation. Heero, to the blondes surprise and delight, complied.  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wu-Fei walked a few paces behind them, also seemingly in deep conversation, though Trowa, Heero noted, did keep glancing over at the cheerful blonde pilot with a wistful smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:00pm. Half an hour of walking had brought them to a town. They didn't know the name of this town, but that was unimportant. They knew it was somewhere on the south coast of the USA, and that was all the information that was necessary.  
  
The club they entered, had a gothic look to it and had been selected on Duos advice, he had, it appeared, been here before as the bouncer let them in without questioning even though they were all under age. The club was huge, a massive dance floor, a large section of flooring that was illuminated by under floor lighting, took over one end of the single large room, and it was filled with a mass of people. The interior was dark, a mixture of dark blue and purple paint swirled over the walls and in places over laid with patches of clear, coloured plastic designs.  
  
The floor looked to have been made of some kind of wood, that had been painted with a hardy black paint. There were booths over one the other side of the room, each one could seat about 6 people and was lit by a candelabra.  
  
There was a bar over at the far corner of the room, which was at this point heaving with people.  
  
The whole effect was spectacular.  
  
The five pilots settled at a table and ordered a drink from a passing barmaid. Seconds after she left their table, a group of young looking man dragged Duo off to the dance floor, not that he took much convincing, his one condition was that Quatre went with him, and this condition was met enthusiastically.  
  
Wu-Fei, after quickly finishing his drink, left the Heavyarms and Wing pilots at the table and headed over to the bar. Trowa was starring moodily at the dance floor where the blonde pilot was being danced closely, and energetically with by a tall man with flaming red hair, from where he sat it seemed that the blonde was having fun, and this bothered Trowa, he cared about the small Arab and it upset him that the blonde was happily dancing with someone else.  
  
There was at least one good thing to come out of this situation, he knew he wasn't barking up the wrong tree, Quatre didn't seem to have any problems at all with homosexuality.  
  
Heero was sitting calmly, watching Duo, and sipping his drink, a large gin and tonic. Duo was dancing in a teasing way with a man with a thick mane of black/blue hair and large shoulders. The man kept trying to grab hold of Duo, in various places where it seemed the braided pilot did not in fact wish to be touched, but Duo was managing to dance out of the way before anything happened, Heero wasn't worried, Duo could handle himself, and he would call for help if he needed it.  
  
An hour or so passed, Heero continued to watch the two pilots on the dance floor. He had lost sight of Quatre, but Duo was still in plain view. His dark haired pursuer had gotten bored and moved on to easier prey and Duo was now dancing with a group of people not much older than the pilots were.  
  
He didn't bother worrying about Wu-Fei, he was still at the bar, and was at the moment mid rant, and would have been most upset had Heero tried to disturb him.  
  
Trowa on the other hand, had stopped 'observing' a good half hour ago and was currently staring moodily into his glass.  
  
Heero was about to suggest to Trowa that he go get them another drink, when he saw what looked like a small struggle going on at the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Quatre!" He said sharply, rising to his feet as he did so. His actions causing the uni-banged pilot next to him to jump to his feet as well.  
  
The blonde pilot was being pushed against the wall by the redhead he had been dancing with, and it was clear, even from where they now stood, that he was unhappy and was trying to fight, but it appeared that the redhead had managed to pin both of his arms up above his head, severely restricting his movement.  
  
Trowa starred for only a few seconds before he went storming across the room and through the crowds on the dance floor.  
  
When he reached the far wall he saw that the redhead was using all the strength he could muster to force himself upon the blonde, who was currently doing everything in his power to stop his tormentors wandering hands from wandering too far, and keeping the sneering lips away from his own, there were tears running down his pale cheeks and a small trickle of blood mingled with them, from a cut just under his left eye.  
  
When he spotted Trowa the blonde cried out to him and renewed his attempt to get away. Trowa reached him in a few steps and roughly grabbed the red haired man by the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry to trouble you, but would you mind getting you hands off 'My' boyfriend? I don't like the way you are upsetting someone I care so much about!" He said in an icy voice  
  
The other man looked over and sneered at him, "Yours is he, well, sorry, but you will have to share your little whore, he's been edging round me for the past hour the little bastard, and I don't intend on 'getting my hands off him' until my patience has been rewarded. Come on now, show me what you can do!"  
  
The redhead promptly spun round again, shaking Trowas hand off his shoulder, and grabbed Quatre roughly by the chin with one hand and in one smooth movement clamped his lips down upon the shocked blondes mouth and his other hand round his neck.  
  
These actions caused the blonde to whimper and try to wriggle away from mouth and hand alike, with little success, the other man was too strong. Quatre whimpered again and closed his eyes, praying that this would end soon, this had not been the way he had planned his first kiss, and it certainly was not with the right person.  
  
Quatre had been so shocked by Trowas turning up and claiming that they were 'together' that he had momentarily forgotten about his red-haired 'problem' he never thought Trowa would do 'anything' like that for him, he had hoped someone would help him, but Trowa turning up was more than he could have hoped for, he had prayed for so long that Trowa cared about him. Thus it was that he had had been totally surprised when he had been assaulted all at once by the redhead again.  
  
The sight of another man kissing 'his' Quatre was more than Trowa could take. He grabbed the redhead by the hair and pulled him sharply off the cowering blonde.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" The redhead yelled rounding on Trowa.  
  
Trowa let his hand fall from the other mans hair and down to his side again. "I asked you politely, but you chose to ignore me. I had to take more drastic measures."  
  
"You had no right!" The redhead said dangerously, reaching under is shirt and pulling out a long bladed knife. He looked critically at Trowa before sighing. "It seems a shame to kill you, now, I if you will just make more a more tempting offer than he did!" He said pointing at Quatre. "I will happily let you live.  
  
Trowa barely inclined an eyebrow, and with one swift swish of his arm the redhead lay in a crumpled, undignified, groaning heap on the floor.  
  
"Sorry." He said coldly, "I don't do requests!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N 


End file.
